


Третий лишний над Луной

by wtf_jules_verne



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [27]
Category: Autour de la Lune | Around the Moon - Jules Verne, De la Terre à la Lune | From the Earth to the Moon - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: о трудностях путешествия в стеснённом пространстве троих людей, двое из которых влюблены





	Третий лишний над Луной

— Это потрясающе…

Звук человеческого голоса прозвучал в трёхстах восьмидесяти четырёх тысячах четырёхстах километрах от Земли впервые за последние два часа и сначала показался Мишелю Ардану продолжением его собственных мыслей. Однако спустя несколько секунд звук повторился — уже более более отчётливо.

— Это потрясающе скучно, господа, — заявил Николь, и сейчас, по прошествии нескольких часов наблюдения проносящейся за окном лунной поверхности, двое других пассажиров невероятного летающего аппарата вынуждены были признать его правоту.

Трое мужчин отстранились от окна и переглянулись. У всех троих вокруг глаз отпечатались следы от приборов, лица выглядели бледнее обычного, а возле губ залегли печальные складки. И всё же было нечто, что привлекло бы внимание стороннего зрителя, случись ему находиться в капсуле. Несмотря на прежние разногласия, Николь и Барбикен держались друг к другу ближе, чем к французу, и тот с удовольствием отметил, что как бы ни ругали те друг друга прежде, теперь они скорее будут защищать и поддерживать друг друга, случись ему возразить одному из них, хотя Ардан был изначально на стороне Барбикена, а Николь выказывал потрясающую настойчивость в том, чтобы любым способом выставить того дураком и лжецом. Подобное изменение отношений доказывало, что причину давно существующего между ними напряжения Ардан угадал и выбрал верный способ примирения двух противников, хотя тот и был поначалу воспринят более строгими в интимных вопросах американцами не только без энтузиазма, но даже гневно. Однако, исходя из их изменившегося поведения, Николь и Барбикен достаточно быстро примирились с идеей перевести присутствующее между ними напряжение в мирную плоскость и ещё на Земле воплотили предложение Ардана, удачно прикрываясь необходимостью здорового сна и совместных приготовлений.

Всё это промелькнуло в сознании Ардана за секунду, и в следующую он уже обдумывал, как убедить обоих своих спутников в этом невероятном путешествии в необходимости изложить по возвращении ожидающему их обществу более красочную историю, нежели перечисление неровностей на серой и скучной поверхности, вид которой отвращал от желания смотреть в окно хоть сколь-нибудь долго.

Однако разум Барбикена занимали мысли совсем иного толка.

— Господа, вынужден признать, что даже не окажись расчёты внезапно скорректированы метеором, моя затея всё равно привела бы нас к гибели, — начал он удручённым тоном. — Судя по открывающемуся за окном виду, Луна лишена не только какой-либо разумной жизни, но даже предпосылок к её возникновению. За всё время, что мы следили за её поверхностью, мы не заметили ни следа воды, ни малейшего искажения, что давало бы повод считать, что на Луне есть атмосфера. Следовательно, прилунись мы, положение наше было бы ещё печальнее, чем теперь, ведь если на Луне нет атмосферы, нечему было бы тормозить наше падение и мы бы рисковали погибнуть ещё при ударе о поверхность. Но даже если бы падение не убило нас, оно нарушило бы герметичность капсулы, и мы прожили бы лишь столько, сколько потребовалось вакууму, чтобы высосать отсюда весь воздух. И виноват в этом был бы лишь я один.

Подобная речь, да ещё и произнесённая Барбикеном с отчаянием в голосе, вызвала бурю в сердцах его спутников. Они наперебой принялись успокаивать его, говоря, что никто не смог бы предвидеть или вычислить изменение траектории снаряда случайным метеором, а уж тем более предсказать, что Луна окажется крайне скучным местом, возле которого они теперь вынужденно застряли.

— Мой дорогой Импи, в конце концов, мы не можем быть уверены в том, что на не видимой с Земли стороне или глубоко внутри планеты нет никаких поселений, скрытых от безвоздушного холода под куполами. Как не можем быть уверены в том, что селенитам необходим воздух или что они вообще дышат и похожи на нас, — заявил в итоге Николь, и это ясно показало, как сильно переменилось его отношение не только к бывшему противнику, но и ко всему происходящему в целом. Если раньше он бился об заклад, что затея провалится, то теперь, похоже, смотрел вперёд с гораздо большим оптимизмом, хотя Ардан не мог бы утверждать, что всё это на самом деле, а не лишь для того, чтобы успокоить излишне взволнованного оборотом событий «дорогого Импи». И возвращение мыслей к тому, чем вызваны эти изменения, напомнило отважному французу об одной из особенностей их летательного аппарата.

— Друзья, — строго начал он, призывая к серьёзности. — Что толку теперь спорить, кто был бы виноват в нашем падении, если оно не состоялось? И, как бы ни было это печально, мы не в силах ничего изменить не только в нашем прошлом, но и в нашем нынешнем положении, кроме нашего к нему отношения. Предлагаю не тратить понапрасну силы, а посидеть немного в тишине и спокойно обдумать, как мы будем коротать столь внезапно появившийся у нас досуг.

Оба американца признали его правоту, и решено было погасить свет и говорить по очереди и только по существу, не перебивая друг друга и не повышая голоса, дабы не перевозбуждаться и не усугублять их и без того не самое приятное путешествие, помимо спёртого воздуха, ещё и ароматом застоявшегося пота, ибо на то, что в полёте придётся стирать бельё, никто не рассчитывал, а запасного чистого было не то чтобы достаточно на троих.

Следующие несколько часов они провели будто в полусне — тишина в капсуле нарушалась лишь звуком их дыхания и редкими тихими репликами и способствовала скорее дрёме или медитации, нежели глубоким размышлениям. Беседу затрудняло ещё и то, что даже после того, как глаза привыкли к темноте, тусклый отражённый от поверхности Луны свет давал лишь представление о том, где находится лицо собеседника, но никак не о его выражении.

В итоге было решено возобновить предыдущее расписание, чтобы как минимум один из троих наблюдал за лунной поверхностью на случай, если ландшафт изменится, пока остальные двое спят, едят, спорят и ведут записи. Первым вызвался наблюдать Ардан, поскольку, несмотря на свою принадлежность к французской нации, полагал себя в некотором роде джентльменом. Уже закрепившись у окна, он обернулся к спутникам и сказал то, что никак не набирался духу произнести раньше:

— Господа, со стыдом признаюсь вам только сейчас, что, опасаясь, не будет ли кто из нас храпеть, запасся затычками для ушей. А также, дабы не подвергать себя сомнительному удовольствию не высыпаться, использовал их каждый раз, когда выпадала моя очередь спать. Мне следовало сказать вам об этом ранее, потому что я не мог не заметить, как стараетесь вы в моём присутствии сдерживать свои естественные порывы прикоснуться друг к другу и как страдаете, лишая себя не только плотской близости, но и нежной беседы, столь востребованных, по словам множества моих женатых приятелей, на данном этапе интимных отношений. Понимая, что моё присутствие никак не может быть исключено, кроме как крайне варварскими способами, и желая предоставить вам большую свободу в выражении привязанности друг к другу, я намереваюсь и в дальнейшем пользоваться затычками, причём не только во время сна, но и во время дежурств у окна, таким образом ограждая вас от своего внимания, а себя — от его рассеивания. Подобный выход из положения позволит всем нам остаться в выигрыше.

По завершении этой речи Ардан вытянул из кармана упомянутые затычки и демонстративно заткнул ими уши, прежде чем отвернуться к окну, где далеко внизу как раз проплывала одна из гигантских теней, означающих глубокий кратер былого вулкана или, что было более вероятно для такого холодного и пустого небесного тела, каким оказалась Луна, след от попадания огромного метеорита.

Следя глазами за однообразным лунным пейзажем, мысленно он перенёсся к пейзажам земным, чтобы воспоминаниями о прошедших приключениях и о приготовлениях к новым отогнать соблазн поддаться любопытству и ослабить давление тишины в ушах, а то и вовсе обернуться, проверяя, воспользовались ли его спутники столь смущающим своей прямотой, но щедрым предложением. Он старался изо всех сил, и первое дежурство ему удалось не обращать внимания на гложущее изнутри собственное неведение относительно преодоления смущения, удовлетворения потребностей в общении и прочих сторон развития отношений между двумя его друзьями. Увы, вычислить это, исходя из их манеры держаться или выражении лиц, оказалось невозможным, поскольку ради экономии они так и не включили в капсуле свет, а света, проникающего через окно, даже на небольшом удалении вглубь было совершенно недостаточно для человеческого глаза. И пусть Ардан и полагал себя в некотором общем смысле джентльменом, французом он был целиком и полностью, следовательно, обладал неуемным любопытством, крайней непоседливостью и тем видом хитрости, который значительно облегчал победу в диспутах не только с противниками, но и с собственной совестью. А посему, вместо того чтобы заснуть в коконе и с затычками в ушах, Ардан, раздевшись до белья, лишь притворился, что затыкает уши, и оставил незаметную со стороны щель между краями одеяла, через которую мог бы слышать происходящее.

Долгие минуты после его окукливания ничего интересного не происходило, и он уже вознамерился и впрямь заснуть, но тут раздался звук, который знающий человек никогда не перепутает ни с каким иным. Лучше всего этот звук описывался в одном из то и дело запрещаемых в моменты накатывающего даже на свободно мыслящих французов ханжества художественных произведений. Всё учащающееся аритмичное сопение двух существ человеческого вида, перемежающееся всхлипываниями, постанываниями и влажным чмоканием и стуком зубов — звук страстного поцелуя. Воображение Ардана было достаточно развито, чтобы в красках нарисовать обнявшихся и целующихся Николя и Барбикена. При этом фантазия оказалась настолько коварна, что изобразила их лишёнными верхней одежды и судорожно снимающими друг с друга рубашки и нательное бельё, тогда как, если судить по доносившимся сквозь звуки поцелуев шорохам, оба спутника отважного француза и не думали раздеваться.

За разыгравшимся воображением Ардан не сразу уловил, когда американцы прервали поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться, и потому раздавшаяся тихая речь прозвучала для него как пушечный выстрел, хотя на самом деле была вряд ли громче шёпота.

— Вы же понимаете, мой милый Импи, что теперь я слишком распалён, чтобы удовлетвориться одними лишь поцелуями? Дайте вашу руку, убедитесь сами.

Следом за этим послышался совсем тихий шорох и следом — потрясённый выдох.

— Вот видите, что вы сотворили со мной одним лишь поцелуем?

— Не вижу, поскольку не могу оторвать взгляд от вашего лица. — Шёпот Барбикена был более прерывистым и тяжёлым, будто ему было трудно даже дышать. — Но моя ладонь чувствует твёрдость и влагу даже сквозь все слои вашей одежды, а вы же помните, что стирать вещи нам никак не представляется возможным.

— И что же вы предлагаете, милый Импи?

— По счастью, в детстве у меня была кошка с котятами, и наблюдение за ними дало мне некоторое представление о том, как можно умываться без помощи воды и мыла. И хотя у меня не было никакой практики, не думаю, что столь нехитрое занятие окажется для меня сложнее, чем было в школе арифметическое вычисление.

Судя по тому, как охнул Николь, он и не надеялся на что-то столь смелое. Да и Ардан не сразу поверил в то, что Барбикену хватит решимости воплотить свой намёк в жизнь. Однако, вспомнив, из-за кого они сейчас находятся на орбите Луны, он пересмотрел своё мнение и очень вовремя, поскольку нарушивший монотонное шуршание одежды влажный звук подтвердил — председатель пушечного клуба не просто так носит звание одного из самых бесшабашных и целеустремлённых людей.

— Ох, Импи! — горячо воскликнул Николь, но был встречен гневной отповедью.

— Умоляю вас, молчите, мой дорогой капитан. Ваш голос не только отвлекает меня от занятия, мыслью о котором я, признаться, был одержим ещё с того момента, когда впервые увидел вас обнажённым, но и может разбудить любезного Мишеля, несмотря на все принятые им предосторожности.

— Простите меня, милый Импи, но даже мысль о том, что ваш язык касается моего члена, заставляла меня давить в горле крик наслаждения, а уж когда это действительно случилось, сдержаться оказалось выше моих сил, — ответил ему Николь. — Однако, если вы измените своё положение в пространстве относительно меня, я смогу посвятить себя более занимательному времяпрепровождению, нежели тщетные потуги молча сносить ваши ласки. Но не могу обещать, что это будет отвлекать вас меньше.

— Имеете ли вы в виду то, о чём я, в развратности своей, осмеливаюсь мечтать?

— Несомненно, если ваши мечты предполагают вращение до тех пор, пока мы оба не окажемся головой к паху другого. Но, полагаю, нам следует закрепиться на сей раз, потому что если и мои руки будут заняты исключительно вами, удержаться на месте нам обоим будет довольно проблематично.

Ардан, сгорающий от желания всё же заткнуть себе уши и от равноценного ему желания развернуться так, чтобы ему было не только слышно, но и хоть немного видно происходящее, лишь крайним напряжением воли сохранял своё дыхание ровным, а положение недвижимым. Он был рад, что его друзья нашли решение земной проблемы в условиях невесомости на лунной орбите, и одновременно с тем страшно боялся за них обоих, потому что по возвращении на Землю им придётся в итоге либо расстаться друг с другом и не видеться, либо продолжать скрываться ото всех, с каждым днём рискуя быть раскрытыми. Он даже думал было позже предложить им перебраться прочь из Соединённых Штатов, но председатель Пушечного клуба никогда бы не согласился покинуть своих единомышленников, а капитан Николь и вовсе был патриотом до мозга костей, так что о переезде не могло быть и речи.

Меж тем шуршание за пределами одеяльного кокона снова сменилось влажными звуками, а особо громкий всхлип заставил внимание Ардана переключиться на происходящее между его спутниками действо. То и дело всхлипы, чавканье и сосущие звуки прерывались выразительным бульканьем рвотных позывов и судорожными сглатываниями обоих участников, явно непривычных к подобному способу выражения нежной любовной привязанности. Но к чести обоих, ни один из них не предложил сдаться и бросить его освоение на полпути. Чем дольше длилось страстное взаимодействие, тем меньше становилось неприятных звуков, и больше — вздохов и стонов, ясно показывающих переполняющее обоих наслаждение как от получения удовольствия так и от процесса его доставления. Поэтому прекращение этой любовной музыки стало потрясением как для участников, так и для наблюдателя.

— Почему вы остановились, капитан? Я сделал вам больно? — озабоченно спросил Барбикен.

— Нет-нет, милый мой Импи, что вы! Но я задумался о том, не сделаю ли я больно вам, если разряжусь без предупреждения. Я не биолог, и сколь бы ни были обширны мои познания в этой области, я никогда не обладал настолько пытливым складом ума, чтобы пытаться измерить количество жидкости, исторгаемой телом в момент наивысшего плотского наслаждения.

— Благодарю вас за подобную заботу обо мне и за то, что указали на это. Честно говоря, я тоже задумывался о том, чтобы поднять эту тему, но был излишне увлечён процессом, чтобы прерваться первым, — признался Барбикен, и в его голосе Ардану послышались кокетливые нотки. Влажный звук и ответное оханье возвестили, что настроение у того и впрямь игривое. — Однако, в отличие от вас, подростком я был чрезвычайно любопытен, вследствие чего экспериментальным путём выяснил, что при невысокой периодичности процесса выплёскиваемый объём семенной жидкости обычно не превышает столовой ложки. Но предупреждение не будет лишним, так что когда вам будет недоставать выдержки или желания сдерживаться и дальше, подайте мне знак, чтобы я приготовился глотать.

Снова охнувший Николь заглушил неожиданный сдавленный звук, который Ардан лишь в самый последний момент смог уподобить храпу.

— Не удивляйтесь моей распущенности, ибо я сам удивляюсь не меньше. Но предлагая подобное я, как и прежде, руководствуюсь логикой. Ведь гораздо проще сделать несколько глотков, чем непонятно как собирать со всех предметов и пассажиров липкую жидкость. А первоначальная скорость выброса такова, что от устройства национальных соревнований по дальности выстрела американцев спасает только долгое табуирование интимной стороны жизни.

— Благодарю вас за ценную информацию и разъяснения. Если объёмы и впрямь таковы, что вы указали, я полагаю себя заранее предупреждённым, так что даже если вы снова полностью увлечётесь процессом, не вздумайте позже стыдиться того, что забыли подать мне знак. Я же со своей стороны обещаю вам, что как только выдержка откажет мне, я сожму вас вот так, чтобы у вас было время подготовиться или отстраниться, если вы вдруг передумаете.

— Ах, дорогой капитан, на могли бы вы повторить то, что вы сейчас сделали, чтобы я лучше запомнил, каким именно образом и где вы меня сожмёте, — ласково проговорил Барбикен и тихо застонал от удовольствия, видимо, потому что Николь и впрямь повторил.

— Да вам нравится! — воскликнул тот, и тут же тоже застонал. — Я и не знал, насколько приятным может быть простое сжатие в это месте. Но скорее всего это потому что мы оба сейчас распалены ласками, иначе езда на лошади никогда бы не теряла популярности. Но довольно слов, — добави он серьёзно. — Мне не терпится узнать вкус, скрываемый за вашим наслаждением.

Некоторое время раздавались только осторожные лижущие звуки, но вскоре они сменились уже знакомыми всхлипами, чмоканьем и сглатыванием. Вслушиваясь в них, Ардан чувствовал, что и его охватывает волнение любовного толка. Но ведь не мог он в самом деле желать присоединиться к своим друзьям? Ни в коем случае не желал он нарушить их уединение или стать помехой в их отношениях. Скорее расходящееся внутри него чувство было сродни невольной реакции, которая возникает, если кто-то в вашем присутствии откусывает лимон. Рот тогда сразу наполняется слюной, а под челюстью возникает тянущее и сводящее ощущение, хотя лимон едите вовсе не вы. Или же другой случай — когда в компании кто-то зевает. Немедля все остальные присутствующие начинают зевать, и это расходится как пожар, всё сильнее и сильнее захватывая всех, и перестать зевать не видится уже никакой возможности. Да что там! Даже если доведётся прочитать, как кто-то зевнул, читателя так же тянет зевнуть, как если бы он присутствовал при этом. Вот и возбуждение, всё сильнее охватывающее Ардана, было подобного толка, и дать ему выход означало поддаться инстинктам, уподобиться животному в большей степени, чем прилично современному человеку. А посему Ардан медленно, стараясь действовать незаметно, поднял руки и наконец вложил себе в уши кусочки каучука, надёжно перекрывшие звуки чужой страсти, а вместе с ними и соблазн. Сдерживание собственных реакций так утомило его, что не прошло и минуты тишины, как он крепко и уже по-настоящему заснул.

Когда спустя несколько часов Барбикен разбудил его для лёгкого обеда, а также чтобы самому занять спальный кокон, капсула почти достигла границы тёмной стороны Луны.

— Её немного, и нам придётся зажечь свет, чтобы видеть хоть что-то здесь, но тогда мы совершенно ничего не увидим внизу, — пожаловался Барбикен, будто только сейчас осознавший, что никаким способом не удастся осветить поверхность Луны, находясь внутри несущейся по орбите капсулы.

— Я более чем уверен, что если не зажигать освещение, звёздного света вполне достанет, чтобы разглядеть неровности ландшафта. А нашего разума вполне хватит, чтобы на короткое время запомнить все его изгибы, если вам и впрямь захочется зарисовать эти унылые безжизненные холмы и покрытые пылью равнины.

— Я так сильно хочу спать, что у меня нет никакого желания спорить с вами, дорогой Николь. Да и ваши слова так убедительны, что я со спокойной совестью оставляю вам пост и погружаюсь в царство Морфея. Но прошу вас, если вы заметите что-то интересное, потрудитесь разбудить меня, чтобы мне не пришлось жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, что я пропустил что-то замечательное.

С этими словами Барбикен закутался в одеяло, завязал его изнутри и почти немедленно засопел только так, как может сопеть беззаботно спящий.

Закончивший меж тем нехитрый туалет и снова одевшийся Ардан сверился с хронометром и шёпотом пожелал доброго дня всем бодрствующим, то есть дисциплинированно занявшему пост у окна капитану и, собственно, себе. Есть ему пока что не хотелось, так что он пренебрёг режимом в пользу зрелища и тоже переместился к окну, устроившись так, чтобы не мешать Николю, в полглаза наблюдающему за проносящимся снизу серым пейзажем. Ардан поделился восхищением от приснившихся ему извергающихся вулканов, Николь поведал, что пока тот спал, они пролетали вытянутый кратер, напоминающий формой немного погрызенное заячье ухо. Естественным образом разговор перешёл на зайцев и прочую мелкую дичь, способы охоты на неё, рецепты приготовления и перечень напитков, букет которых наиболее хорошо оттеняет вкус этих блюд. Так же естественно они перебрали по памяти все имеющиеся у них в наличие припасы, и тон Николя при этом делался всё печальнее.

— Я очень сильно надеюсь, что мы не ошиблись с последними расчётами, и, облетев Луну по вытянутой дуге, пусть даже несколько раз, и впрямь двинемся обратно к Земле. Не хотелось бы видеть, во что превратит нас голод и вынужденное общество друг друга спустя полгода. Мне приходилось читать, как дичают люди, заброшенные судьбой на необитаемые острова, но там у них хотя бы есть возможность добывать пищу, тогда как здесь в итоге мы, лишившись налёта цивилизованности, будем видеть пищу друг в друге.

— Страшные вещи вы говорите, друг мой.

— Уж как есть, мой дорогой Мишель. Напрасно вы ратовали за наше с господином Барбикеном примирение и единение, ибо, если расчёты неверны, вас мы съедим первым. Поделим на несколько частей, засолим, проморозим космическим холодом и будем жевать долгими вечерами, глядя на звёзды.

— Если бы я в этом пассаже не фигурировал главным блюдом, он бы даже показался мне романтичным, — тихо рассмеялся Ардан.

— Вам кажется смешным наше положение?

— Ни в коем случае. Но я предпочитаю не волноваться о том, что от меня не зависит, а поиск забавного и приятного в любой ситуации помогает от лишних волнений отвлечься. И, умоляю вас, не говорите нашему уважаемому председателю о ваших планах сделать его каннибалом. Думаю, он придёт в ужас от одной только мысли об этом, и, в отличие от социальных запретов на однополую связь, запрет на поедание сородичей сидит в человеке много глубже. Возможно даже — на уровне инстинктов, потому что известные нам племена каннибалов создают целые религии для того, чтобы поедание человека считалось не противоестественным низменным актом, каковым оно и является, а якобы приближало человека к божественной силе.

— Тогда и вы не пугайте нашего общего друга возможностью застрять здесь навечно. Он и без того достаточно расстроен происходящим и тем, как наивны были его чаяния в начале этого предприятия, а думы о возможных опасностях лишь окончательно подорвут его психику и сведут с ума гораздо раньше, чем наступит угроза голодной смерти, — печально проговорил Николь, отвернувшись от окна и глядя туда, где мирно спал в тёплом мягком коконе человек, чья вера в прогресс завела их всех так далеко от родных мест.

Эта просьба и та забота, с которой она прозвучала, снова навела Ардана на мысли о том, как романтично всё это видится со стороны, хотя ничего романтичного в том, чтобы пожирать подобных себе, пусть даже и делясь друг с другом, не было. Его самого мысль о том, что, возможно, они обречены вечно крутиться здесь как искусственный спутник, и, когда закончатся запасы провизии, сойти с ума от голода и в итоге умереть, приводила в отчаяние не близостью и неотвратимостью смерти, а именно утратой цивилизованности. И ему совершенно не нравилась мысль о том, каково будет отчаяние Барбикена.

— Конечно, — коротко ответил Ардан и погрузился в размышления. С одной стороны ему нравилось то, что они столь единодушны в желании оградить чувствительного друга, но с другой стороны ему, человеку прямому и честному, претила мысль о том, что придётся нарочно избегать каких-то тем и скрывать то, что разговор, подобный этому, вообще имел место быть.

Думая об этом, он внезапно понял, что именно так и чувствуют себя люди, вынужденные во имя собственной безопасности, чтобы уберечь близких или по иным причинам скрывать свои политические взгляды или чувства, пробуждаемые в них представителями своего же пола. Поразмыслив и над этим, Ардан пришёл к выводу, что в будущем не станет порицать людей, чьё поведение выдаёт ложность их речей, ибо кто знает, что на самом деле им приходится скрывать.

Последующие часы лишь уверили его в принятом решении не судить людей сгоряча, потому что каждый миг он чувствовал, как гложет его тайна. А когда им всё же пришлось ненадолго зажечь свет, чтобы хоть немного согреться и найти среди единообразных коробок припасов нужные, Ардан заметил непонимание и подозрение, проскальзывающие во взгляде Барбикена, когда тот смотрит на них с Николем. Впрочем, если ревность и возникла в нём ненадолго, он сдержался, а после и вовсе успокоился, сидя в тепле между своими спутниками и любуясь яркой россыпью звёзд, чьё сияние не скрадывалось больше солнечным светом. Среди звёзд выделялась одна особенно яркая, но Ардан настолько замёрз, что не уделял ей достаточно внимания, пока Барбикен не воскликнул:

— Да это же болид!

И в тот же миг стало заметно, что свет от «звезды» уже настолько ярок, что почти затмевает все остальные звёзды, освещает внутренность земного снаряда и даже кое-где достигает лунной поверхности. Забыв о намерении сидеть вплотную друг к другу, чтобы не терять тепло, все трое пассажиров бросились к окну и следили за пролетающим ярким шаром и за всё лучше видимой лунной поверхностью.

— Мне кажется, я вижу море, — пробормотал Николь.

Мгновение спустя море увидели и двое его спутников. А затем и луга, и дороги, и то, что показалось им городами. К сожалению, видение длилось совсем недолго, а после, описывая детали, они не смогли прийти к единодушию, что означало, что каждый видел что-то своё, и всё это было лишь миражом, мороком возбуждённого и ослеплённого сознания. От понимания этого Барбикен пришёл в большое расстройство и, даже снова очутившись в объятиях своих спутников, то и дело восклицал: «Как же так!»

Когда снаряд второй раз пересёк границу тёмной и светлой сторон Луны и начал снова нагреваться, Барбикен успокоился достаточно, чтобы завести разговор о том, как не разочаровать оставшихся на Земле людей, пожертвовавших временем и деньгами для их предприятия. И тут весьма кстати пришлись и сравнения рассыпанных по луне кратеров с земными вулканами, и наполненный огнями и грохотом красочный сон, преследующий Ардана с того дня, когда под дном их снаряда взорвался пироксилин, и чудесный мираж. И подобный рассказ не был бы ложью в полной мере, поскольку всё это они действительно видели, хотя ничего из этого не существовало на самом деле.

Во время разговора надежда на возвращение то покидала путников, то возрождалась в них, но в конце концов они заметили, что Луна постепенно всё отдаляется или, что точнее, их снаряд всё отдаляется от Луны.

— Итак, это парабола. Теперь, полагаю, нам следует поесть и выстроить наш будущий рассказ так, чтобы не противоречить друг другу, ведь вложившиеся в проект дельцы будут расспрашивать нас весьма дотошно, — с видимым облегчением произнёс Барбикен, кивая сам себе, отчего их, всё ещё расположенных слишком близко друг к другу, в очередной раз закрутило.

Обрадованный первой частью фразы Николь, уже ничуть не стесняясь Ардана, обхватил Барбикена обеими руками и звонко расцеловал в щёки, а после впился уже не только радостным, но и страстным поцелуем ему в губы. Тот некоторое время отвечал ему с неменьшим пылом, но затем, видимо, вспомнил о присутствии свидетеля и в смущении отстранился.

— Дорогой Мишель, прошу вас простить нам нашу несдержанность и не упоминать о ней в вашей части рассказа о нашем совместном путешествии.

— Ну что вы! Целуйтесь на здоровье. Мне радостно видеть, как вы счастливы, друзья мои, тем более, что идея была моей, и мне лестно, что она пришлась вам столь по душе. Что же касается закостенелого в некоторых вопросах общества, то мне остаётся лишь верить, что когда-нибудь оно научится принимать людей любыми, независимо от цвета кожи, национальности и любовных склонностей, — воодушевлённо сказал Ардан, вселяя подобную веру и в сердца своих спутников.

— Боюсь, для этого потребуется больше, чем единственный выстрел, пусть и на четыреста фунтов пироксилина, — со смехом заметил Николь.

— Да, — с сожалением вздохнул Барбикен. — Для изменения взглядов общества в некоторых вопросах придётся как минимум перевернуть Землю.

— Мой дорогой друг, — улыбнулся Ардан, — после этого небольшого приключения длиною почти в семьсот километров, ничто не поколеблет мою веру в вас.


End file.
